Joe Wolf
Joe Wolf, Real Name (Joe Mandra) is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for GTS Wrestling. He is known in the GTS community for his resemblance to Baron Corbin, which Grim mocks him about. His Twitter handle is @JoannewolfGTS He is small, but intense and has a cocky and loud/brash attitude. Former GTS Tag Champion, Former two time GTS Intercontinental Champion, a former GTS United States Champion and Former Hardcore Champion. He lost the GTS Tag Team Championship to the Manabros. Manabo and Fake Manabo. He was turned on by Bruiser Bonifer because they lost at Grimamania and Joe slapped him. He plays Power Wolf in BFCW. HEEL GTS When Joe first appeared in GTS, he was a nice guy, after Tony Emerald and Black Fury destroyed the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, Joe made a new one for Grim. Joe also showed how nice he was when he gave Duhop a medical exam to see if his shoulder injury had cleared up enough to compete. Joe started wrestling in a Peter Pan costume, which everyone mocked. Joe states it was a Robin Hood costume. Weeks after the appearance of a mysterious Scarecrow who had been hacking the channel and exposing wrestler's secrets, Joe turned heel when he was revealed to be the scarecrow, because he was sick of not getting any respect. He formed a tag team with Bruiser Bonifer called Chaos Conspiracy, which became a sub-group of the stable, King's Keys to Chaos. Joe and Bonifer became 2 time GTS Tag Team Champions, but after losing the titles, Bonifer attacked Wolf and left King's Keys, dispanding Chaos Conspiracy. After Chaos Conspiracy dispanded, Joe started a storyline where he won the lottery and became a millionaire. On April 16, Wolf competed in an Easter Egg Hunt Match, Finding a Easter Egg under the patio which said Put Kain Magyar over for the DF Championship, but he forced Jimmy Controversy to do it instead. At War for the Warehouse Wolf was defeated by Jimmy Controversy, thus means Jimmy wins he free from Joe. On May 24, 2017 Wolf defeated Olfrick Strongclaw, Yes Way Jose, Max Frost, and Oliver Clothesoff to win the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On June 2 Joe defeated Jimmy, Retaining his belt. On July 8th, 2017 he battled Jay Kirby in the first ever GTS Bull Rope Match at Giant Sack of Heat. He retained the title, but later was challenged by Kid Christian for the belt. Christian claimed he only needed 30 seconds to win and ended up beating Joe in 18 seconds, causing Joe to lose the Intercontinental Title. On Nov 21, 2017 Joe Wolf Bought The HWC Heavyweight World Champion From Jordan Oliver Joe is the current reigning defending Undisputed HWC Heavyweight World Champion. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Howling Headlock (headlock driver) ** Wolf Claw (crossface) ** Running Forearm Smash, using his cast (used when he broke his wrist) * Signature moves ** Natural Selection (Forward somersault cutter) Parodied from Charlotte Flair ** Snap DDT ** Superman Punch ** Suicide dive ** Wolf Street (Cobra clutch slam) – adopted from Ted DiBiase Jr. ** Priceless Clothesline (parodied from The Miz) * With Bruiser Bonifer ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** Bicycle Kick (Bonifer) and Russian Leg Sweep (Wolf) combination * With Jay Evans ** Double-Team Finishing Moves ***Magic Killer (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) * Nicknames ** "The Million Dollar Midget" ** "Richest Man in GTS" '(Says on his twitter account) ** '"Tiny Turd" Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** GTS United States Championship (1 time) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (7 times) - with Bruiser Bonifer (2) & Jay Evans (5) & Jake Cage (1) ** GTS Million Dollar Championship (2 times) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (9 times) ** HWC Championship (2 times) ** GTS Championship (1 Time) ** GTS Legendary Championship (1 Time) Current Entrance Music Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Masked Characters Category:GTS Million Dollar Championship Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:Male Characters Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) Category:Members of King's Keys to Chaos Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Double Champions Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Beast Category:Monsters Category:HWC Champions Category:Villains Category:Non assholes Category:Loser Belt Losers